boardsie_werewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Friends
Players Mechanics * Before first munch, each of the six "Friends" had to pick a player who would gain access to their room, should they die. They picked: ** Monica: Brendan WW picked Jake WW (Wolf) ** Chandler: Conor WW picked Isla WW (NRV) ** Joey: Fiona WW picked Barbara WW (NRV) ** Rachel: Gertrude WW picked Isla WW (NRV) ** Ross: Nigel WW picked Katie WW (NRV) ** Phoebe: Vernon WW picked Ewan WW (Wolf Cub) * Wolf Cub was never converted and remained Team Village. However, when Vernon died, and Ewan inherited his room, an accident with permissions meant that the wrong rooms were visible so player TheValeyard stepped down and already deceased player tritium took over the account. * Wolf Eddie Menuek was erroneously called Eddie Cahill throughout the game (the actor who played Tag Jones) but it was specifically intended for Eddie the roommate to be the wolf. * Ross could invite a player to a lecture, thus blocking them from any action that took place. This was used once when Katie WW was invited. * Phoebe's "aura reader" was effectively a seer role. * Joey was the hero, if he successfully protected a player both himself and the attacker would die, but the player he protected would survive. * Monica's aim was to find Fun Bobby to gain a shared room together upon which they would get a gun. This was used on Joey, who had protected self, meaning that both the attacker, Bobby, and the Hero, Joey were killed. * Rachel could gift players. Her gifts were: ** Role Oracle gifted to Katie WW meaning that if Katie died her nominated person (Jake WW) would be forced to reveal his role. ** Role Reveal gifted to Katie WW meaning she was forced to reveal her role. ** Protect from lynch * Eddie could play tricks. His tricks were: ** Walkie Talkies given to Jake WW and Phil WW to which the wolves could listen in. ** Move lynch vote ** Gagging order on a player from 7-9pm * Ursula would learn if Phoebe peeked any of her Wolf team. * Auto-Priest used on player's deaths. Highlights * After receiving Walking Talkie communication from Jake WW, Phil WW fell deeply and truly in to his pocket. * Katie WW sacrificed herself by asking the Vigilante to shoot her, in order to role reveal Jake WW who she was convinced was a wolf, who then later got lynched. * Katie WW who played Paulo, got invited to a lecture with Ross, his love-rival in the show. Paolo also received two gifts from Rachel whose affection they were had both been vying for in the show. * Wolf team were all killed in quick succession starting with Jake WW's lynch on Day 2, followed by the Serial Killer taking out Derry WW the next morning, and Gabriel been shot by the Vigilante later that day. This left the only evil as the Serial Killer, Janice, who lasted another 3.5 days and came close to winning. Trivia * Game debut of Sixtoes